fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanloid Wiki:News archives/2011
This is an archive of past discussions. Do not edit the contents of this page. If you wish to add a new announcements or revive an old one, please do so by clicking here This archive currently contains }} bytes.. ---- Fanloid News August 2011 - October 2012 ;October 12 *-- Bunai82 (talk) Edits to the Infoboxes has been done: Character1, VoiceConfig, AboutUpload. The Character1 is slightly smaller, and may go through more tweaks later, for now, the parameters that were removed are: hair, eyes, tempo, range, relationship, datarow2 and the physical description section; the parameter datarow1 was moved upward while creator, illustrator were moved downward. The page layout also changed, the Apperence section is moved to the bottom and paired with trivia. Notice that it isn't necessary to following the new layout, but be aware that the preloaded template will render it as such. ;August 20 *-- Bunai82 (talk) Currently, my computer is too sluggish to upkeep with many wiki activities in a timely manner. I am, however, able to do a few maintenance tasks around the wiki until I get more RAM or a new computer later in the year. I do apologize for not properly setting up many transferred pages, but that requires a lot of uploading and tracking down information. And a thank you to the active members of the community taking the time to work on pages and help others. Despite my slowness in replying, I am here and can be contacted. ;June 10 :Forum:Request: Drawing for Zin and Zen Kagamine ;May 24 :Fanloid Wiki:Community messages page ;May 23 *Forum:Request: Drawing of Ryone Hebi‎ ;May 3 *Forum:Discussion: Stricter Page Creation Guidelines‎‎ ;April 18 *Forum:Contest: Powerloid Logo ;April 13 *Forum:Contest: Help naming Sekai no Kasumi members ;April 11 *-- Bunai82 (talk) I had to move a number of images and revise pages by recent visitors. Please be aware that Fanloid Wiki is trying to develop a standard when it comes to Fanmade pages. I can and will alter your page to fit the Manual of Style presented on this wiki, if you require help please contact me (The admin). *A disambig page was created called Series type. *A number of pages under the following categories :Category:Characters by Monty1st :Category:Characters by Hinata73 :Category:Characters by Crimsonprankster :Category:Characters by Kiyastudios ---- ;March 28 :Created Imagehotlink template ;March 9, 2012 :User:Koolkid495 is now active again on the wikia and will be drawing newer versions of the Fanloid (group) and the Non-Fanloid (0loid) ;February 1, 2012 :-- Bunai82 (talk) As announced on Community Corner, some character (short) pages have been deleted and the content moved to a proposed list, the Proposed Miscellaneous Vocaloid Characters list to be exact. The following entries are present: Astratos, Baisuune Kei, Chuningu-Un, Cursed Onyx, Hayune Miu, Lii Card, Madomaru Tadomono, Misaki Ota, Rina Kagamina, Verse 3 SeeMII. If the creators and contributors of these pages would like them restored, then they must contact the Administrator about it. If there are contributors that can find more information about these characters, then once again, contact the Admin about page restoration. Currently the policy on proposed entries are, if the proposed characters do not have any new information or media in over 5 months, they are placed on the Defunct Fanmade Vocaloids page. That gives the following entries until May 2012 to have some form of activity. But this is subject to change at any time. :On another note, the current short pages created by the Admin are due to the on going project of mass transferring fanmade information from the Vocaloid Wiki to the Fanloid Wiki, while these pages may be blank for a while they are indeed being actively worked upon. ;January 29, 2012 :-- Bunai82 (talk) Just to give a heads up that I will do a slight change with the image policy, and that is simply removing the "of" from image titling, so the title of an upload will continue to be known as "Image_Name of Character_byArtist". This is mostly to cut down on such a minuscule part of the title. ;January 21, 2012 :-- Bunai82 (talk) In ten days (February 1st 2012), some character (short) pages may be deleted and moved to proposed pages as place holders. :While I want to give every fanmade a chance to have a page, regardless of little information, there are just some that have no history or details to keep a page up; simply a name. Do note that these pages can be restored when more information is gathered or when the creator returns and intends to work on them. :Mass transfer of fanmades to the Fanloid Wiki is continuing, this project is taking a long time because it requires me to go through Vocaloid Wiki history in order to gather the information, thus many pages will be created and marked as "Work in Progress", and a few will be subject to the proposed or deceased pages depending on the information gathered. ;January 10, 2012 :-- Bunai82 (talk) An additional edit to "What does Vocaloid mean?" on the (title)loid page. The additional edit was adding the word "presumed". This was done to make the sentence an assumption rather than stating it as factual; there is no proof of what the meaning of Vocaloid is since different companies state different meanings. I apologize for this none sourced misinformation. ;January 5, 2012 :-- Bunai82 (talk) Might make Fanmade Vocaloid its own page and link that up with other pages. Mostly to reflect Vocaloid wiki. edit Fanmade Vocaloid is now a page, links to other pages, which then link to a category. The pages can be filled with helpful links if some are suggested. 2011 ;December 30, 2011 :-- Bunai82 (talk) Mass transfer of fanmades to the Fanloid Wiki was started yesterday, as many fanmades will be subject to deletion on the Vocaloid Wiki. I can't guarantee I can save everything, but I have copied and created the fanmades that had pages. The ones on the Vocaloid Wiki proposal list is another matter; the images are numerous, some creators have not returned to update, and many characters likely abandoned. ;December 29, 2011 :-- Bunai82 (talk) Some minor tweaks to character pages, such as 'notable songs' titles being presented in English first, and while either order is fine, the edits are just for consistency. Also preparing to transfer the rest of Fanmades from Vocaloid wiki. The proposed list still needs to be sorted. ;December 24, 2011 :Sofutone Kanmi‎‎ page created ;December 23, 2011 :Shirumi Kishin page created ;December 20, 2011 :-- Bunai82 (talk) I'll be making some slight adjustments to the image policy for user pages. This is simply so things can be more convenient for users unfamiliar with simple code. When it comes to unrelated or decorative images for the most that will be allowed is 3 or 4. However, article images don't fall into this restriction. The tight guideline on image uploading is so this wiki does not become a place for unused spam images, every image should have some form of purpose. Also many of the original authors of images have their own policy about their work being on unfamiliar websites. :-- Bunai82 (talk) User image policy has been created, it addresses images intended for use on a User's page. ;December 17, 2011 :-- Bunai82 (talk) Added current fanmade pages to the Category:Fanmade Vocaloids, to ease browsing for visitors. Considering it is the main root category, it does make sense to present characters there, the subcategories are used for sorting pages as well, be sure to see which category your character fits under. :Adjustments to the front page. :Character infobox 1 will go through a minor change, the parameters 'hair color' and 'eye color' will be changed to just 'hair' and 'eyes'. And also another infobox will be created, having the option to "collapse" and "open". This is so page content is given enough room to stretch. ;December 16, 2011 :Katsura Ryou page created; WIP status ;December 12, 2011 :Rina Kagamina page created; WIP status ;December 11, 2011 :Yugata Kichigai page created; WIP status ;December 10, 2011 :Natasume Komiko page created; page requires formatting. :Poll: Adjustments to the Characters by category? - See forum :Lexn Negamine page created; Dec 11, page formatted to standard layout. ;December 9, 2011 :Astratos page created; WIP status ;December 6, 2011 :Hayune Miu page created; WIP status ;November 28, 2011 :Tobari Kawaiine page created, information from Vocaloid Wiki was transferred. :Poll: Should Fanloid Wiki be open to Fanmade UTAU? - See forum ;November 26, 2011 :Ahiko Morio page created; page requires formatting. ;November 23, 2011 :Boukaloid page created; minor tweaks to page will result in later completion. ;November 14, 2011 :Created Infobox/AboutUpload template ;November 10, 2011 :Sakura Yamiyo page created; page requires formatting. ;November 9, 2011 :Kaiko page created, information from Vocaloid Wiki was transferred. :Kageito page created, character likely has various creators and interpretations, thus he falls into ambiguity. IP creator of the page has to reveal a username so a qualifier can be established. :Sakura Tsuki page created; page requires formatting. :Affiliation footer created, and adjust for front page. ;November 5, 2011 :Wakahisa Chiyo page created ;November 2, 2011 :Stella Nox Lucis Illuminati‎‎ page created; WIP status ;October 31, 2011 :Hagane Vocaloid‎ page created; WIP status ;October 30, 2011 :Kiku Tanaka page created ;October 28, 2011 :Official Vocaloids have their pages soft redirected to the Vocaloid Wiki, the pages were created so those who want to link the official names, won't have to deal with a red link or inserting Vocaloid Wiki links. See Hatsune Miku for example. Their names in western order will be directed to their Fanloid Wiki pages. :Kako Tanaka page created :Yojireta Ongaku page created, character is considered subspecies UTAU, but is allowed to have a page on Fanloid. However, the information of the character must be transferred to the UTAU wiki. ;October 27, 2011 :Vicktor Vandravel page created, apparently a fanon cross over. There will be categories for these types of characters, as the arrival was unexpected. As long as it relates to the subject of the wiki, it is allowed. :Created "Months" pages and category. The Month pages can be used to mark event dates, such as character introduction dates for example. :Created CharPortal template. ;October 26, 2011 :Kiru Meikane page created, information from Vocaloid Wiki was transferred. ;October 25, 2011 :Hatsune Mika page created; page requires formatting. Oct 27, page formatted to standard layout. ;October 24, 2011 :HANA CHIBA page created; WIP status, page requires formatting. ;October 18, 2011 :Meito page created, information from Vocaloid Wiki was transferred. ;October 17, 2011 :Chuningu-Un and Baisuune Kei page created, creators of these pages need to establish contact with admin to make pages up-to-date. ;October 14, 2011 :Hatsune Mikuo page created, information from Vocaloid Wiki was transferred. ;October 12, 2011 :Tako Luka page created, information from Vocaloid Wiki was transferred. :The pages for the five official derivatives are now complete. ;October 11, 2011 :Created Notice/ThisCharaName template. :Hachune Miku page created, information from Vocaloid Wiki was transferred. ;October 09, 2011 :Sakine Meiko page created, information from Vocaloid Wiki was transferred. ;October 08, 2011 :Created Notice/VoiceConfig template and protected "Template:Infobox/VoiceConfig" due to completion. :Yowane Haku page created, information from Vocaloid Wiki was transferred. ;October 05, 2011 :Akita Neru page created, information from Vocaloid Wiki was transferred. ;October 05, 2011 :-- Bunai82 (talk) Announcement of Fanloid Wiki on the Vocaloid Wiki. :Preparation to transfer active fanmades to Fanloid Wiki. In addition creating a duplicate article on Fanloid Wiki of established fanmades (such as Neru Akita). :Request and Character Policy templates are still a work in progress, including Fanon portal and Page layout. :Message to new visitors, please view Image guidelines and Page layout before uploading and creating a page. The wiki rules policies don't have to be read in full, however, be aware that it is in effect. ;September 23, 2011 :Created Notice/ThisArticleCopy‎ template. :Fanloid main page revised to be similar to UTAU main page, as it is more convenient. ;September 21, 2011 :List of Unestablished Vocaloid derived characters. ;September 19, 2011 :List of Established Vocaloid derived characters. :Gallery template :Protected "Template:Infobox/Character and Character2" due to completion. ;September 18, 2011 :Created Notice/PropertyCharacter template. :Glossary page created. :Created by Koolkid495 category. :Created Fanmade Vocaloids by Username category. ;September 17, 2011 :Created Notice/PropertyFanon template. :Created Infobox/Fanon template. ;September 15, 2011 :Updated Koolkid495's userpage. ;September 14, 2011 :Created Notice/AboutCat2 template. :Created Notice/AboutCat3 template. :Created Proposed Fanmade Vocaloids template. :Created various Fanmade Vocaloid categories. ;September 13, 2011 :Set up sandbox. :Created Infobox/SeriesType template. :Created Images by Koolkid495 category. ;September 12, 2011 :Created Notice/ThisArticle template. :List of Types of (title)loids. :Creating a Fanmade Vocaloid. ;September 11, 2011 :Vocaloid Fanon portal. ;September 10, 2011 :Created Infobox/Character2 template ;September 9, 2011 :List of Official Vocaloid characters. ;September 3, 2011 :Page Layout/Characters. ;August 19, 2011 :Bunai82 has been approved for adoption of the Fanloid Wiki~!! ;August 18, 2011 :Working on page layout and policies, continued throughout September. ;August 18, 2011 :This is User:Bunai82 a contributor and admin of the Vocaloid wiki and MikuMikuDance wiki. I have my own wiki, so my work is spread out and at times limited when it comes to editing. I am hoping to adopt this Wiki as a second home in relation to the Vocaloid Wiki. To build this wiki up as a place for people to post their fanmade Vocaloids. ;August 17, 2011 :Discovered abandoned wiki, User:Bunai82 request adoption of Fanloid Wiki :User:Bunai82 contributes to wiki in an attempt to solidify adoption and turn wiki into a main source for fanmade Vocaloid characters. :Created Infobox/Character template. :Began revising character pages created by Koolkid495, continued throughout September with minor tweaks. ---- This is an archive of past discussions. Do not edit the contents of this page. If you wish to add a new announcements or revive an old one, please do so by clicking here This archive currently contains }} bytes.. Category:Archive